A forgotten diamond
by rosebuds.little.rambles
Summary: There was an ancient legend that an extraordinarily powerful diamond was marooned on a distant planet deep within the universe. Over time, the legend disintegrated, and the fable of Black Diamond was long forgotten. That is, until a rogue Quartz decides to explore on long-forgotten gem colonies. (rated T for a lil bit of violence later in the story)
1. Prologue

Sol (?) Entry 1

I've taken to writing in this stupid collection of leaves as a way to distract myself that there is no possible way that I will ever be discovered by Homeworld. It seems as though I am eternally doomed to a life of solitude on a forgotten colony in sector 8. I've built myself a little hut which I am quite proud of, but it won't last long out here.

Hopefully tomorrow there will be a sign of hope.

Until next time,

B.D.

* * *

" _My diamond, the ship is going to crash!"_

" _Eject from your seat!"_

" _I can't, it's stuck!"_

 _Black Diamond tried to veer the ship off the course of the planet, but there was no hope._

" _Pearl, I-"_

 _Black Diamond's pearl stopped her._

" _If my gem does not survive the crash on the planet, I want you to know that my short time with you has been extraordinary. I could never have hoped to have such a kind, caring, compassionate, and amazingly intelligent diamond. I appreciate everything you've done for me and taught me, and I am infinitely grateful for that."_

 _Black Diamond picked up her pearl and gave her as best of a hug that she could muster and prepared to crash._

" _Pearl, thank you. Thank you for everything."_


	2. Chapter 1

Sol (uncountable), entry 2

Hello again, leaf collection. I've made yet another makeshift communication hub that should extend a few hundred miles outside the planet's atmosphere. I never thought I'd say this, but I do hope that an off-course soldier picks up my signal. It'll never reach homeworld; the primitive construction will only hold for a few days. Presumably, I should be able to contact a spacecraft in a few hundred years.

One year, one hundred. Time has no impact on me anymore.

Until next time,

B.D

* * *

 _The ship picked up speed and careened towards the forgotten colony of A2-X75. Black knew that her pearl's fragile gem would never survive the crash; pearls were meant to sit and look pretty beside a gem of high class. The diamond was surprised at the level of courage that could come from such a fragile gem, and she knew in her heart that another pearl would be extraordinarily hard to come by. Fear coursed through her veins as she steered the ship to certain doom._

 _The ship crashed into a very large cliff of a kindergarten. Pearl was slammed against the roof, and her physical form couldn't handle the blow. Black reached for her gem, but she couldn't grasp it as the ship was tumbling between the cliffs. The ship slammed on the ground, and the gem was propelled upwards against the ceiling with such force that it exploded into millions of little shards. Black diamond froze and picked up the tiny fragments with a trembling hand. Pearls were supposed to be replaceable; they were supposed to be a decoration to sit on the arm of the gem elite._

 _Pearls...that weren't like black's._

 _Black diamond let out a gut-wrenching scream that reverberated off of the kindergarten walls._

 _She became hysterical._

 _Her yells turned into howling laughter. Fists pounding against the walls, rocks tumbling down from miles above her._

 _That pearl was like a child to her._

 _She had been there for when her pearl was planted in that kindergarten; she'd done it herself. She had watched as the gem began to gain strength and the day her pearl emerged was the happiest day of her life._

 _Pearls signified importance and authority._

 _Pearls meant colonies, colonies meant armies, and armies meant power. That small, ashy gem was the reason she controlled seventeen colonies in sectors four, five, and two._

 _Power meant diplomacy, and seeking out new colonies. Exploring uncharted territory had risks._

 _Black took a risk when she decided to take an experimental ship._

 _She shook the thoughts from her head. There was nothing she could do; the least she could hope for was look for some other gem._

 _What she didn't know was that she'd be alone for the next 9,000 years._

* * *

holy h*ck, i didn't expect for THIRTY people to read my story in the span of 24 hours! (my standards are very low)

don't expect back-to-back uploads like this in the future, though, because the little chapter you just read was the result of a spur of inspiration.

i'll update this in a week-ish!

-rosebud


	3. Chapter 2: A quartz's venture

Sol 1, log 1.

I have been sent out on a mission to seek out new colonies. Blah. But blue diamond said that "any willing quartz soldier who volunteers" would get to pilot their very own ship. To keep! Between you and me, tiny electronic log storer, Homeworld's getting desperate. They're stretching old colonies so far that they disintegrate to dust. Anyways, being the natural adventurer that I am at heart, I signed up. This pink diamond base is so boring; the best thing that happened was that Holly Blue got mad a few months ago because some rebels broke in. Back to logging. Right. I got a chance to get off of this tiny base and get my own ship? Sign me up! (In case you forgot, I did sign up) There is one catch, though. I have to go alone!

Or maybe…

Maybe I don't have to…..

Amethyst out.

-click-

* * *

The violet gem took a deep breath as she went over her plan for the twenty-seventh time in a row. One of the on-duty peridots(whom she was in cahoots with)would tamper with the alarm system by Blue Diamond's transport ship. The alarm would sound at exactly 1200 hours, allowing for Blue to exit the room where the Quartzes were bubbled. Amethyst would slip in, grab a few Quartzes, and escape to her ship via an emergency exit door above.

Foolproof.

She waited, pacing the vacant hallways of the base.

1158…

The seconds felt like hours. She felt uneasy; like when you eat too many of the fruits from the human zoo. Those things were DISGUSTING.

Focus, she told herself.

1159…

1200.

A shrill alarm sounded throughout the base. Right on schedule. Amethyst watched from the corner as Blue ran through the curving halls of the base, heels clacking on the tile floor. Amethyst slipped in between the two doors moments before they slammed shut, and gaped in awe at the colossal room that sprawled before her.

Get the gems! You can take in the beauty later, she reminded herself.

Using her whip fitted with a grappling hook attachment, the not-so-graceful quartz soldier jumped from pillar to pillar. When she had finally reached the height of the pink bubbles, Amethyst froze. How was she going to get them down?

Might as well try jumping.

She aimed, prepared, and leaped onto several of the rosy bubbles.

Some slipped from her grasp, but three stayed with her as she plummeted to the ground.

THUD.

The large quartz groaned from the impact. One, two, three. They're all here. She took a sigh of relief as she slipped out the emergency exit to her awaiting spacecraft.


	4. Chapter 3: An entourage of quartzes

Entry 3

I have been fine until now.

For nearly 9,000 years I have been totally fine with my own thoughts and company.

Leaf booklet, after all this time, I think I am finally beginning to go insane. The other day I swear I saw a glimmer of a battleship far off into the star constellations.

I really must be going bonkers then.

Until next time, (if there is one)

B.D

* * *

The Amethyst huffed as she hurriedly boarded her ship. She had just stolen from the Diamonds. Undetected.

Her mind was completely blank yet racing with millions of thoughts as she put the ship in auto-pilot.

She popped one of the bubbles.

There was a blinding pink glow as the massive quartz soldier reformed on the deck.

"-not involved with the Earth Rebellion, I swear!"

Amethyst stared at the Quartz soldier and calmly asked her what she meant.

"I..um...where am I?"

The violet Quartz paused. She hadn't thought this through. Why would anyone take orders from a QUARTZ, let alone an Amethyst.

"You..uh...are on my ship, and I am your captain."

"Of course."

Amethyst proceeded to pop the remaining two bubbles, with the newly reformed quartzes pleading similar phrases once they had regained their physical form. Their innocent cries echoed within her chest; she knew that the only war criminal involved was _that_ Rose Quartz, the sole leader of the Earth rebellion. Her comrades did nothing to assist her in any way, or at least that's what she believed.

She shook the thoughts from her head.

"You three are on my ship, as you can tell. I am capitan Amethyst, but feel free to call me Amethyst or whatever."

She cringed at her own words. She sounded like Holly Blue, but after too many runs on the flight simulator.

"Now to address this naming situation… There's no way that I'm calling you by your facet numbers. Too much work."

One of the quartzes piped up.

"What about nicknames? Pink has a few that she likes to call us."

The others bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Has?"

"Yeah! Where is she, by the way? It's always so fun to hear about what she's doing!"

Amethyst froze. These quartzes had been bubbled for so long; they had missed the entire revolution.

"She...uh…she was shattered in the rebellion."

The Rose Quartz froze, and all the color drained from her face. She sat down on the floor of the bay and stared off space."

"I'm sorry."

The ship was deafeningly quiet for a while, before the largest of the three quartzes piped up.

"How long have we been out?"

Amethyst thought for a moment before responding.

"I'd say about 9,000 years."

* * *

lol sorry for the cr*ppy chapter, i've been semi-busy this week and haven't had that much time to write. i may or may not upload in the next week, just because I have a lot of school projects due and this is something I do in my free time. all the more reason for me to end on a cliffhanger!


	5. Chapter 4- and so it begins

YALL IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING I FORGOT (for like 8 months? yup I'm horrible)

anyways my google docs got deleted so I lost essentially 8 chapters worth of work! rip in piece! so yeah I'll upload when I can but it won't be for most of a year lmao

ANYWAYS

I started writing this before "a single pale rose" and "legs from here to homeworld" were released! I'll do my best to incorporate that new information in the story and I'll weave it in over a few chapters. It would be choppy if I just...yanno...dumped it all into one chapter. You've waited long enough!

hehe let's get on with this

* * *

Entry Uncountable. Sol Uncountable.

I have done it. After 9300 years I have finally, completely, totally lost my marbles. I, Black Diamond, the second diamond ever created, have finally stooped to the psychological health of a war-torn quartz. I see things that are not there. Hear sounds that do echo throughout this honestly quite small planet. I don't know why it was ever a colony; there isn't enough room to construct anything. Yesterday I swore I saw a battalion of my obsidian soldiers. I ran to them because, like a defective, I forgot I had been stranded alone on this forgotten colony. They melted into the mist of the thick forest as fast as they were marching.

I honestly don't know why I haven't given up before now. not so Little booklet of leaves, you were my sole confidant for millennia. I think it is finally time for this diamond to move on.

Finally,

Black

"And yeah, that's what happened," said Amethyst out of breath. The three rosy soldiers crashed to the floor in absolute awe.

"Are...are you guys okay?" Amethyst wondered if she had made the right decision. The quartzes had just learned of their diamond's demise about an hour ago; would it have been a better decision to let them think about it some more?

After what seemed like an eternity of unbreakable silence, one of the Quartzes piped up.

"It doesn't make any sense."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there are loose ends. If this defective rose quartz had been known as a threat, how would her guard have let her get so close to her?"

Amethyst opened her mouth to say something, but she realized the quartz had made a valid point. If Pink Diamond hadn't had any rose quartz soldiers in any of her entourages, wouldn't some gem have piped up?

"It doesn't add up."

"You're smart for a quartz," said Amethyst in disbelief. The roses looked at each other in confusion and then at the Amethyst.

"What do you mean, 'for a quartz?'"

"I'm sorry, it's just that Holly Blue always tells us how 'we're from Earth and shouldn't be in use anymore,' and how we're like worthless and stuff and-"

"It's fine. Stars, holly blue is still around?" interrupted the largest of the quartzes. "Geez, I hated her!"

The four quartzes shared a brief moment of laughter before a screeching alarm sounded from the console. Amethyst hurriedly walked to it and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"I knew I'd get sidetracked, so I set an alarm reminding me that I stole from my diamond and shouldn't be idling next to the most sacred place other than Homeworld.

The quartzes laughed again before Amethyst enabled the ship and began to drive towards infinite space.

"Where are we going?" asked one of the quartzes.

"To the only forgotten colony I know," said Amethyst.

"A2-X75."


End file.
